


Draco Malfoy and Does Everyone Seriously Think Potter's the Heir of Slytherin?

by GryffindearNRB7



Series: Draco Malfoy and the Time I was the Protagonist, and Harry Potter was Just the Love Interest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gen, Other, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindearNRB7/pseuds/GryffindearNRB7
Summary: Draco spent the summer trying to bond with his father in the only way he knew how. Now, he's heading back to school, and is beginning to wonder if pretending to hate Harry Potter and everything he stands for is actually going to get his dad to lay off of him. And Hermione Granger always beating him in exams isn't helping. Not to mention that Hogwarts, as per freaking usual, is about the least safe place to be in the wizarding world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm finally doing the Chamber of Secrets! This one will be multiple chapters, because there's a lot more Draco/Harry interactions and development to cover. If you haven't read part one, it's titled "Draco Malfoy and the Worst Detention Ever" It's not necessary to understand what's going on in this fic, but you may want to read it. Idk, it's your life :P
> 
> Annd as always, the characters, world, and a lot of the dialogue and general plot belong to the incomparable JK Rowling, aka QUEEN. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Draco knew he was acting like a spoiled brat, but he didn’t care. His father had been avoiding him all summer, and Draco was going to give him a better reason to ignore his only son. Draco didn’t want him around anyways.  
It had all started his first night back for summer holiday. His mother and the house elf had spent the whole day preparing a feast to welcome him home. When he stepped off the train, he was overjoyed to see his mother on the platform, arms open for him, calling him home.  
The food was delicious, and his father even seemed to be in high spirits, which was rare, especially with the Ministry conducting so many raids. His father had leaned toward him from his place far down the table, and smiled, actually smiled as he asked Draco how his term had been.  
Draco was so taken aback by the almost warmth leaking from his father’s eyes that he responded immediately with the truth. “It was good. It wasn’t what I was expecting.”  
“Ah, thought you’d be top of your class, did you?”  
“I ended the year second in my class. That’s not what I meant.”  
“And that Hermione Granger was first. Isn’t she a muggle-born?”  
“Yes, but she’s really intelligent, father. I-”  
“I hear that the Potter boy made quite the impression on the school this year,” Lucius continued, ignoring his son. “I hope you aren’t hanging around the misfits he’s aligned himself with.”  
Something in his father’s expression told him that now would be a good time to start pretending to agree with his world views. “Harry Potter may have saved the world again, but he’s an absolute twat.”  
“Draco!” His mother’s voice rang across the table, and Draco shrugged apologetically. “Well, he is one. Everyone thinks he’s so perfect. It’s ridiculous. And he’s friends with that Weasley spawn. And a mudblood.”  
“Draco.” His mother’s voice warned him.  
Lucius smirked and leaned back in his chair, “I think we can let it slide, just this once, Narcissa. After all, I hear the Potter boy is consorting with blood traitors and muggle borns.”  
“I don’t want our son saying words like that at school and getting into trouble, Lucius.”  
“Of course he won’t repeat those things at school, will you, Draco?” Draco shook his head, and his father gave him an approving nod.  
The rest of the summer, Draco talked about how much he hated Harry Potter, so much so that his father began locking himself in his study to avoid Draco’s sneering remarks about his classmate. He had practically stayed in there until this morning, when he had shaken Draco awake and said they needed to go shopping.  
“Can’t I just sleep? School’s still a few weeks away.”  
“I’m buying you a birthday present. A new broomstick. Get up.”  
Draco waited until his father had left the room, then slowly pulled on his robes and shuffled downstairs.  
And now he was in some dark, grimy shop in Knockturn Alley, surrounded by cool and scary things that he wasn’t allowed to touch. He had been reaching for a glass eye when his father barked out, “Touch nothing, Draco.”  
He withdrew his hand, “I thought you were going to buy me a present.”  
“I said I would buy you a racing broom.” His father wasn’t even looking at him, bored with the conversation. Draco hated it when he did that.  
“What’s the good of that if I’m not on the house team? Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He’s not even that good, it’s just because he’s famous… famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead.” Even Draco was annoyed with the words coming out of his mouth, but he continued, “Everyone thinks he’s so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick.”  
His father finally looked at him, but it wasn’t a good look. “You have told me this at least a dozen times already. And I would remind you that it is not… prudent… to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the dark Lord disappear.”  
Most, but not him, was what he was really saying. With Lucius Malfoy, it was all show. Pretend to be someone you’re not because no one will ever trust you for who you are. Draco tuned out the conversation between his father and the shop owner while he browsed the shelves.  
He interrupted at one point to ask for a creepy looking hand, which was apparently a tool for thieves, and ensued in a conversation about his grades and future that Draco would rather have avoided.  
“I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin. Though if his grades don’t pick up, that may indeed be all he is fit for.” His voice was unnecessarily cold, and Draco was shocked.  
“I’m second in my class, father! The only person ahead of me is Hermione Granger, and she’s nearly impossible to beat.”  
“I would have thought you’d be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam,” his father snapped.  
“Wizard blood or not, she’s extremely smart. You should be proud of me for being that close behind her.”  
The look in Lucius Malfoy’s eyes made him instantly regret his words, but Draco was temporarily saved by Borgin bringing up the downfall of pureblood supremacy. Draco turned back to the merchandise and rolled his eyes, continuing to browse as his father haggled with Mr. Borgin.  
He saw a flash of movement from inside a cabinet, and got a queasy feeling in his stomach as he moved toward it. He reached his hand out and-  
“Done. Come Draco.” He turned reluctantly to follow his father from the store. He had the strangest feeling someone had been watching them from inside the cabinet.


End file.
